Charlotte Oven
Charlotte Oven is a the fourth son of the Charlotte Family officer of the Big Mom Pirates, and also the the Minister of Browned Food. He is a major antagonist in the Whole Cake Island Arc in One Piece. His bounty is 300,000,000 Berries. Personality Like most children of the Charlotte Family, Oven is shown to be protective of his mother and his family. He has a great deal of respect for his sister, Charlotte Pudding as he accepted to not intrude her while baking the wedding cake. However, he is ruthless to those who are not a part of his family or those he does not consider to be a part of his family. He take betrayals extremely seriously even though Charlotte Chiffon is one of his siblings, like his mother, Big Mom, he is willing to kill her for being a traitor to the family. He has no concern for his birth father and stepfathers and no longer see them as his family due to their lack of blood relationship with his mother and would take it upon himself to hurt them if they got in his way. He was willing to attack and possibly murder one of his fathers, Pound, when he got in his way. Unlike many members of his family, Oven can become wrathful when things do not go his way and would like to exact revenge when one of his siblings have been defeated. Relationships Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates *'Charlotte Linlin': As her fourth son, Oven is fiercely loyal to his mother as captain but he fears her eating disorders. His absolute loyalty has caused Oven to have no qualms of dealing with traitors even if they're his own siblings such as his sisters, Chiffon and Praline. He claims anyone who defies his mother shall be burn to death by him. *'Father and Stepfathers': Like his mother and his most of his siblings such as Cracker, Oven has no concerns for his father or stepfathers due to their lack of relationship with his mother. He has no hesitation in killing them (presumably on Pound). *'Charlotte Pudding': Oven have respect for his younger sister, Pudding, as he accepts her request to not interrupt her while she bakes the wedding cake. During their conversation, he allowed her to pass but ignored her plea for Chiffon due to her betrayal. *'Charlotte Katakuri': Oven have great respect for his older brother and fellow triplet, Katakuri. When Oven hears that Luffy defeated Katakuri and broke his undefeated record, Oven expresses fury and attempts to kill Luffy until he gets intercepted by Ichiji. In their childhood, Oven has no ill comments or sentiments on his brother's expanded mouth. *'Charlotte Brulee': Like many of his siblings, Oven views Brulee as his precious sister even through their childhood. *'Charlotte Perospero': Oven is on good terms with his eldest brother, Perospero by addressing him as Brother Peros. Pudding telling Oven if they contact Perospero, they will have a meeting at the sea. *'Charlotte Daifuku': Oven is on good terms with Daifuku as they laugh during their wedding ceremony. *'Charlotte Chiffon': Due to her betrayal, Oven holds hostility to Chiffon by initially attempting to kill her as punishment. He later tries to use her as a hostage to force Capone Bege to surrender. *'Other Siblings': Oven is protective of his siblings. *'Big Mom Pirates': As one of the executives, Oven is loyal to his crew and subordinates. Enemies *'Monkey D. Luffy': Luffy is Oven's enemy for ruining the wedding ceremony and defeating his older brother, Katakuri. He expresses frustration when Luffy and his crew gets away. He accompanies his mother in their trip to Wano (Kaido's Territory) to get revenge on him. *'Jinbe': Oven holds hostility toward the former Shichibukai, Jinbe for his betrayal against his mother and expresses displeasure when Jinbe is immune from Big Mom's ability due to his lack of fears. *'Vinsmoke Family': As part of his mother's assassination plot, Oven is the enemy of the Vinsmoke Family. When he notices that the Vinsmokes were alive, Oven furiously asks how they survived from their 10,000 troops in their kingdom only for Ichiji to reply that they've pulverized them and tossed them to the sea. Oven was more furious at them and calls them "bastards". When Oven attempts to kill Luffy, Ichiji intercepts him and severely injures him. *'Capone Bege': Due to his betrayal, Oven tries to force Bege to surrender while taking Chiffon as hostage only to be shot by Bege. He attempts to stop his ship only to get crushed by his ships' paddles. When trying to get away, Oven attempts to destroy Bege's ship by boiling the ocean. *'Pedro': Oven recognizes Pedro as Pekoms' sworn brother. Oven notices that he returned to Totto Land with a remaining lifespan would be Pedro's defeat as he claim that he will burn him to death. Abilities and Powers As an Minister of Browned Food, Oven has control over Yakigashi Island. As one of the Executive officers, Oven has authority to low ranking subordinates. Oven is considered one of the "monsters" who compared his strength to his older brother, Charlotte Katakuri and younger sister, Charlotte Smoothie which make Oven's strength formidable. Physical Strength Oven has tremendous strength when grab Chopper and later Chiffon with one hand. He has extraordinary durability and stamina when he withstand Niji's kick to release Chopper and Sanji's kick at his face as well survived from Capone Bege's ship paddles and kept standing even being severely wounded after taking Ichiji's Sparking Valkyrie. Devil Fruit Oven has eaten Netsu Netsu no Mi, a Paramecia-type devil fruit that increasing temperature and heat. He heated Pedro's sword which making it dangerous for anyone to block Oven's attacks. Oven can boil water to burn anyone's ship when attempting to escape. Oven also imbues his heat to his naginata as he presumably killed his former stepfather, Pound. Haki Oven has two Haki (Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku): Oven can imbue his body with Busoshoku Haki to damage Devil Fruit Users and bypassing Logias. Oven has Kenbunshoku Haki as he sense upcoming attacks and dodge with his own speed. Biography Oven first appears when the wedding between Vinsmoke Sanji and Charlotte Pudding was about to start. When the wedding starts and Luffy ends up crashing the wedding, Oven along with his siblings begin attacking Luffy's allies and prevents him from trying to destroy Big Mom's Mother Carmel's photo. Oven gets into a skirmish with Brook and some of Luffy's allies. After Big Mom's scream, Oven and his family tries to corner Luffy and his allies until, the tamatebako box that Du Feld held onto falls causing the castle the wedding was taking place on to fall over. With the castle falling, the group escapes. Oven and his family mobilizes their units to go after the Straw Hats, the Fire Tank Pirates, and the Vinsmoke Family. Oven appears on Cacao Island where he was looking for any enemies on the island. He comes across one of his father's, Pound, who Oven mocks. When he finds that Chiffon was with Pudding, he attacks her for being a traitor and almost kills her until Sanji saves her. Capone Bege also appears and runs him over with his tank form. Oven tries to prevent Bege, Sanji, Pudding, and Chiffon from leaving Cacao Island but Pound attacks him. Angry that Pound attacks him, Oven gets a large blade heats it up and seemingly decapitates Pound. Oven later assembles his men and the people of the city to throw away their mirrors or face punishment as he tries to set up a trap for Luffy in case he came out of the Mirror World after fighting Katakuri. When Pekoms helps get Luffy out of the mirror world away from his enemies and Sanji intervenes, Oven and his family tries to attack and corner them but the Vinsmoke Family appears. The Vinsmoke Family appears and distracts them from going after Luffy and Sanji. Oven is furious when he heard that Luffy defeats Katakuri and boils the ocean to prevent him and his allies from leaving Totto Land. Despite trying to hold them back, he is attacked by Ichiji and the Straw Hats are able to get out of Totto Land with help from the Fishman Pirates and Germa Kingdom. Videos One Piece - Official Clip - It obviously wasn't you Navigation Category:One Piece Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Pirates Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Minion Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Siblings Category:Protective Category:One-Man Army Category:Enforcer Category:Arrogant Category:Corrupt Officials